Letters for the Long-Gone
by Alexx Evers
Summary: A collection of letters for those who are gone and deserve to be remembered. This collection is actually from a blog I used to run. All were written by me, and are completely made up. Rated M for a brief spout of language.


**A/N: So I used to run this blog on tumblr that was full of these letters that I used to write between characters. I havent updated it in almost three years sadly, and I wanted to post some of my favorites. So here they are. Enjoy. Also, if you want me to go further in-depth and make an actual story out of any of them I would be more than willing to. **

* * *

_A letter from George to Fred eight days after the Final War. _

10 May 1998

Fred,

Eight days.

Eight days since you left me.

Eight days since I had to start living without you.

I never really have been alone before. We had always been together. We were so many things; brothers, best friends, partners in crime, the list goes on and on.

I never thought anything like this would happen, I should have though since we were fighting a war.

I don't like how everyone is treating me, it's like they are walking on glass around me. I haven't left my room at mums in a week. Your presence at our flat was too strong for me to bear. Mum brings me up food three times a day and makes sure I eat. Between then Dad, Percy, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, or even Harry check on me. They know that I want to be alone but they are worried about me. I know that this can't go on much longer, someone needs to run the shop.

There is someone at the door now, I will come back in a minute.

It was Hermione, Fred. We always liked her, she's a smart girl. She's with Ron now, supposedly they kissed in the middle of the war. Our little Ronnikins and Hermione. She told me that this letter is a good first step, or at least she suggested that I write it. She said that it's what she did when she obliviated her parents. I've said enough though, I don't think I can continue to write this. I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore.

Love, Georgie

* * *

_A letter from Severus to Lily after her death. _

Dear Lily,

I saw the most tragic, horrible thing today. I will never be able to unsee it. The image is burned into my mind for the rest of my life.

I saw your dead body. I held onto it. Fuck, Lily. I cried over it.

Yes, I know this letter is pointless now, but I needed to tell somebody. I also wanted to say a few things I never got to.

I never, and I mean never meant for things between us to end the way they did. I should have never called you that name. I loved you, Lily. No, wait, I still do love you. I could never not love you.

I never wanted to become what I did, I just got pulled in and after you get pulled in, you can't ever pull yourself out. Voldemort doesn't work that way.

Your body was lying in front of the crib that your son was in. He has your eyes, Lily. Your beautiful bright green eyes that haunt my nightmares.

I am crying even now, knowing that you are dead and having seen your lifeless body.

Oh, Lily, I dont know what to do. Everything is fucked and I have nowhere to go. I am a Death Eater, Lily. Something you hate more than anything, which fits since you hate me.

I know what you would have said if we were still friends: "Sev, just go see Professor Dumbledore, he will fix it all as long as you are completely honest with him." You said that to me so many times in our first five years at Hogwarts.

I have so much to say that it wont all fit on this parchment. I think I will end now and go see Dumbledore soon. I promis you that your son will be safe. He looks a lot like James but he has your eyes and is the last living part of you, so he will be safe. I promise you this, Lily. This is the only thing I can promise.

I love you.

Sev

* * *

_An old letter that Lily wrote to Severus in their 7th year, she never sent it. _

Severus Snape,

They say that forgiveness is important. That you can't live happily without forgiving those that have wronged you, and those you have wronged. It is not easy for me to forgive you, I doubt that I truly can.

I want to forgive you. I really do, but what you said hurt me like nothing else has. My best friend calling me that horrible, dirty name. I cannot forgive you Severus.

This is so pointless. I won't even send this and I am only writing it because James feels that it will be a good outlet for my anger.

This is my last good-bye and it is going in the trash.

Good-bye, I hope you find love and happiness.

From your old friend, Lily Evans

* * *

_A collection of letters from Sirius to James after James' death. _

James,

You died yesterday. Voldemort killed you and Lily, so I know you wont ever see this. I don't even know why I'm writing this. Maybe to keep my sanity. I feel as if this is all my fault, if I had just been the damn secret-keeper and not panicked and refused then this wouldn't have happened. I never thought that Wormtail (crossed out) Peter would do this. Why would he betray us? We accepted him when no one else would and he betrayed us. I love you and Lily and I always will. I promise to you with all my heart that I will watch over Harry they best I can. I promise to avenge your deaths. I will kill Peter Pettigrew. I promise you these things James.

Love, Sirius.

James,

You died almost a month ago now, I haven't seen Remus since your death. Or anyone really. Everyone thinks that I betrayed you. I would never betray you. You were my family, my brother. They took Harry to Lily's sister's house. He is with those awful people and I can't help him. It tears me apart, you not being here. I wish I had been your secret-keeper. I wish it every day. If that had been so you wouldn't be dead now. I miss you, Lily, and Harry so much. I will Kill Peter Pettigrew, I swear to you as soon as I find the rat he is dead.

Love, Sirius

James,

It's been four months now. I miss you terribly. Tell Lily I love her.

Love, Sirius

James,

Six months now. I still miss and love you and Lily. I spoke with Dumbledore in secret last night, I told him what happened and he believed me. He said that he had suspected that Peter had gone astray and that he is disappointed that we didn't go with the original plan. I might be able to get Harry, I hope so. I love the boy as if he was my own , and I will care for him as such for you. GIve Lily my love.

Love, Sirius

James,

Almost a year ago now you died. I am so close to getting Peter. In just a few days he will be dead and you will be one step closer to avenged. I still havent seen anyone; I go around as Padfoot mostly. Remember that time in 5th year I got fleas? And you, Remus and Peter had to wash me with that awful smelling flea shampoo? Or the time that I forgot to wait for the Whomping Willow to freeze and I got hit by a branch? Or how easily excited I am as a dog? I miss you.

Love, Sirius.

James,

After 12 long years, I am finally writing to you again. I was in Azkaban, Prongs, because of that filthy rat, Peter. He got away and I never killed him.

I met Harry, Prongs. He is 13 now and he is so much like you. He has been through so much at such a young age. He is so much more than I expected. He has already faced Voldemort twice since you dies. And he saved me from a Dementors Kiss. He's definitely your son.

Love, Sirius

James,

The Tri-Wizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year, it's Harry's fourth year. He somehow got entered even though there were precautions to prevent underage wizards from entering. He is so scared, but he won't admit it. People want to kill him, and that's a very scary idea for a 14-year-old. I don't know if I can be strong enough for me and him both.

He has two amazing friends, one is a Weasley child and the other is a muggleborn and the brightest witch of her age. She reminds me of Lily.

Love, Sirius

James,

He fought a Hungarian Horntail, and won!

Love, Sirius

James,

He won the tournament, but a boy died and Voldemort is back. No one believes him, James. None of them want to believe that Voldemort is back. His friends will help him though, that I am sure of. They are all amazing children though. I wish you could meet them.

Love, Sirius


End file.
